The Long Awaited Day
by Waterpologirl17
Summary: DESTIEL wedding, between our beloved characters, Dean and Cas as our leading male parts, and Garth starring as the minister. Warning, may increase Destiel feels 3


"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Chu-God. And in the face of this company…" Garth stood at the front, looking over the scant amount of people in the audience.

"To join together these two men, in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

He paused again, glaring at each and every person, as though daring them to say something against the two men that stood in front of him.

"Dude," Dean said quietly. "Chill."

Garth cleared his throat.

"I require now, that you will answer now, as though it were the dreadful judgement day when all the secrets of mankind will be revealed, that if either of you know of any reason why you should not be lawfully joined in Matrimony, now confess it."

[He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gray sock with blue eyes, and red fabric for lips and eyebrows.

Mr. Fizzles. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Dean Winchester." Garth began in his Mr. Fizzles voice. "Is there any reason why you shouldn't be joined?"

"No."

His voice was tight.

"Are you sure? Cuz Mr. Fizzles can sense when you're being a liaaarrrr."

"Damn it Garth, I'm sure."

Cas leaned forward.

"Dean, we're in a church."

Garth, as Mr. Fizzles, turned to Cas.

"Castiel. Is there any reason why you and Dean cannot be joined?"

Cas's voice rang out crystal clear. He looked into Dean's green eyes.

"There is none."

Garth continued, sock still on hand.

"Dean, do you have this-"

He was cut off.

Dean's voice came out as a quiet, harsh whisper, that despite his best efforts, could be heard though the entire chapel.

"Garth, I will stick Mr. Fizzles where the sun don't shine."

Cas inhaled sharply.

From the audience, Charlie swallowed a laugh.

"C'mon Garth, this is my wedding." Dean whined.

Reluctantly, Garth shoved the sock back in his pocket, and continued the rest of the wedding in his normal voice.]

"Dean, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to live together in Matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, stay true to him and only him, so long as you both live?"

Cas grinned.

 _That will be a very long time._ He thought. The two met eyes.

And Dean answered,

"I will."

Garth looked at Cas.

"Castiel…." He faltered at the fact that there was no last name. "Will you have this Man to be your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honor him, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all others, stay with him for as long as you both live?"

Cas nodded.

"Of course I do."

Garth grinned.

"And now the vows."

Cas would go first.

He pulled out a small card, and hands slightly shaking, spoke clearly.

"Dean Winchester. Since the beginning, I knew we shared a more profound bond than anyone else I had ever known. I can pinpoint the exact moment when I realized that you loved me back, though it took you long enough to admit it."

Dean looked down at the ground and smiled softly.

Cas continued.

"Dean, I swear that as long as I am alive, I will fight with you, by your side, and do my best to keep you happy. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and we both know that will be a long, long time." He hesitated, his eyes flicking from Dean, to the card, to the audience. Unsure if he should say the next sentence.

"Also, I will be your pizza man."

Dean tried to hide his smile, but wasn't successful.

Sam snorted with laughter, while most everyone else looked confused.

Charlie slipped Sam a ten with a frown.

Garth looked at Dean.

"Your turn."

Dean took a deep breath, and looked right at Cas.

"Cas, you make me laugh when I think I have nothing left. You are the Louise to my Thelma, and you bring out the very best in me."

Sam nodded absently.

"I never want to be without you, and you are the one thing that brought me hope in dark times because I believed you heard my prayers. I swear on my life, that I'll protect you until the day I die. You'll be by my side for the rest of time, and I'm so glad, because I need you. I'll always need you."

His voice gave the tiniest crack at the end of the sentence, but he cleared his throat immediately.

Dean nodded, signaling his conclusion.

"The rings?" Garth asked.

Sam got up from the front row, and handed the two rings to Garth.

Dean slipped Cas's ring onto his angel's finger.

It was his mother's ring. The silver one he had worn for years.

"Serious?" Cas breathed.

Dean nodded.

Cas slid Dean's ring on.

It was also silver, and engraved with a tiny handprint and the words, 'I will always raise you up'

Ca's face was clearly questioning his choice.

Dean whispered to him

"Cas. It's perfect."

Garth's grin could have split his cheeks in half if it were any wider.

"You may now kiss."

Dean and Cas both leaned forward, meeting in the middle.

Cas's arms draped around Dean's neck, Dean's around his angel's waist.

The hunter spun and dipped Cas down.

Cas's arms tightened, and the few people there laughed.

Dean was right.

It was

Perfect.


End file.
